Spike: Doble problema
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Post-Series. Spike es el padre de dos mellizos, Kyle y Ryder de 15 años cada uno y que son completamente opuestos el uno del otro pero intentan vivir su vida y resolver sus problemas como adolescentes mientras que una fuerza del mal resurge e intenta acabar con ellos. El instinto paternal de Spike es puesto a prueba. Advertencia de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal.
1. Chapter 1

**Spike: Doble problema**

**Los Ángeles, California**

**2000**

Spike corría desesperado por el completo caos en el qué los Ángeles se había convertido, había perdido contacto con Ángel y el resto del equipo y el aterrador panorama le indicaba que seguramente todos ya estaban muertos. Spike giro en un callejón y pronto se vio rodeado por un montón de criaturas malvadas. Vamos hijos de puta, vengan por mi les grito y las criaturas empezaron a golpearlo, Spike luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el sentimiento de la soledad venidera hizo que se rindiera.

Spike estaba listo para morir a manos de los monstruos pero entonces un rayo cayó sobre ellos, un rayo qué parecía ser de esperanza, Spike parpadeo un par de veces para calmarse y descubrió a una hermosa mujer frente a él y a todos los demás monstruos asesinados.

- ¿Estás bien? Pregunto ella, Spike sólo pudo asentir pues esa bella dama, lo había dejado impactado.

- Me salvaste... ¿quién eres? ...Digo, ¿qué eres?- Divago Spike, la mujer le dio una sonrisa.

- Mi nombre es Claudette y si vienes conmigo, puede que salgas vivo de este infierno. - Le dijo ella y lo ayudo a levantarse.

**15 años después**

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de forma brusca trajo a Spike de vuelta a la realidad, miro su reloj y descubrió qué eran las ocho con treinta y su hijo acababa de llegar, lo qué significa una sola cosa... El se quedo dormido por más de dos horas, esperando que su hijo llegará a la hora establecida pero no fue asi.

Spike escucho al chico caminar por el pasillo y entrar al baño para ducharse. En efecto, Kyle quien fuera uno de los mellizos del vampiro, estaba por ducharse.

- Kyle cuando termines el baño, te quiero en tu habitación... Y tráeme el cepillo - grito Spike desde el pasillo y regreso a sentarse en la cama de su hijo para esperar.

Kyle maldijo en voz baja pues en sus quince años de vida cuando su padre le pedía el cepillo significa qué le daría una buena zurra con él, aún así tomó una ducha rápida, se envolvió en una toalla y antes de salir del baño tomó el temido cepillo en sus manos.

- Maldito cepillo, siempre me traes dolor en el trasero - murmuró para sí y regreso a su habitación.

- Hola papá - murmuró al verlo sentado en su cama y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y el cepillo? - Pregunto Spike, el chico hizo una mueca, lo saco de su espalda y se lo entrego a su padre.

- Bien, sobre mi regazo - ordenó Spike, él chico empezó a temblar pues si bien esperaba la zurra no quería recibirla, el ya era un chico grande.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Fingiendo indignación. - NO haré eso, no hice nada malo - se excusó, Spike lo miro muy enojado y contó hasta cien para no matarlo.

- ¿A qué hora debes llegar a casa? - Le pregunto su padre muy serio, Kyle sabía la respuesta y su crimen pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

- A las seis... Y llegue a esa hora - mintió.

- ¿Así? No me digas - exclamó Spike con toda la ironía del mundo.

- Pues si te digo... Yo llegue a la hora - dijo Kyle, Spike no se podía creer hasta donde podía llegar ese chico con sus mentiras.

- Mikael Kyle Pratt deja de mentir, estoy en está habitación desde hace horas. - Dijo Spike, él chico tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros para fingir que no tenía miedo.

- Ya no soy un niño, puedo estar solo cuando oscurece - dijo el chico, Spike lo miro expectante por unos segundos.

- Veo que te sientes muy grande para recibir unas nalgadas... Pero ya te mostrare qué no lo eres jovencito, ven aqui - le dijo Spike y con un rápido movimiento le quitó al chico la toalla que lo cubría y así desnudo lo arrojó sobre sus rodillas, estaba por empezar la zurra cuando noto lo más grave del asunto.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto consternado y tomó un par de mechones rizados del cabello negro de su hijo, mismo qué estaban pintados de color rojo.

- No se suponía qué vieras eso - murmuro Kyle, ahora si estaba seguro de qué jamás volvería a sentarse.

- Pues ya lo vi y es mas… creo que tu trasero quedara de ese bonito color - advirtió Spike, dejando de lado la idea de pegarle con su mano, así que tomó el cepillo y lo dejó caer rápidamente sobre el trasero de Kyle.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Te falta mucho? - Pregunto Kyle con sarcasmo y para evitar pensar en el dolor sin embargo su padre se lleno de ira y le pego más fuerte.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Ni siquiera hemos empezado… veo que necesitas aprender algo de respecto y yo voy a enseñártelo ¿está claro?.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? - le pregunto irónico.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si te portas como un pequeño malcriado es justo como voy a tratarte. - Dijo Spike, aún no se podía creer las agallas de su hijo para hablarle de ésa forma.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Esa cosa es vieja, deberías comprarte un cepillo nuevo. - Dijo el chico, podía sentir que esa madera era vieja y por ende le hacía más daño a su trasero.

- Lo tengo desde que tenías cinco, es un recuerdo. - aseguro Spike

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Ok ¿aun no vas a terminar? - pregunto el chico, era bastante resistente a las zurras por lo que su padre siempre tenía que hacer un impecable trabajo con su trasero para hacerle ver un punto.

- Vas a aprender una lección, cuando te diga que llegues a una hora tu lo harás.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si señor - le dijo sin interés lo que molesto mucho mas a Spike, parecía como si el dolor en el trasero no le estuviera diciendo nada a su chico, así que aumento más la fuerza y la rapidez de las nalgadas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Sigue comportándote de esta forma y siempre terminaras aquí, en mis rodillas y recibiendo una charla con mí cepillo... Sobre el trasero desnudo ¿está claro niño?

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Si señor - Kyle apretaba los dientes para no gritar, el dolor en su trasero se hacía más grande con cada golpe.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No quiero que vuelvas a pasarte de listo con la hora…. ¿a qué hora debías llegar a casa? - le pregunto Spike y detuvo la zurra por un momento, eso sí… sin quitar el cepillo de las nalgas de su chico.

- Seis de la tarde - murmuro Ryle

- ¿Y a qué hora llegaste?

- Ocho treinta - dijo el niño entre lágrimas, ahora sí que estaba adolorido y por su actitud se iba a llevar más que unas cuantas palmadas más.

- ¿Vas a llegar a la hora establecida? - Spike estaba dispuesto a dejarle de pegar pero lo que escucho hizo que ese pensamiento volara por la ventana.

- Eso creo - murmuro Kyle, Spike soltó un bufido y continuo la zurra.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Soy un adulto papá - dijo con lagrimas de frustración por estar sobre las rodillas de su padre y con ese gran dolor en el culo.

- Empieza a comportarte como uno y tal vez te crea… porque ya te dije, sigue actuando como un pequeño malcriado y así te voy a tratar.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Auuu … paaaaa hay ya para por favor - rogo Kyle con lagrimas y mocos en el rostro, Spike se compadeció de él.

- Levántate - le dijo su padre, Kyle se limpió las lágrimas y obedeció

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto con ironía y limpiándose las lagrimas, realmente no lo quería decir sólo estaba en su pose de macho para que su papá no pensara que aun era un niño. Spike lo miro con incredulidad y sorpresa, lo puso de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

- Ya verás jovencito - advirtió Spike y volvió a tomar el cepillo y lo descargo con fuerza de vampiro sobre su trasero.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Auuuuuu es suficiente papá. - grito el chico entre dientes, podía sentir el trasero prendido en llamas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- Ya no más por favor - rogo Kyle con lágrimas.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- ¿Te sientes mejor? No ¿verdad? - le pregunto Spike

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

- No volveré a desobedecer mi hora de llegar, lo siento mucho - dijo el chico.

- Muy bien - dejando caer el cepillo al suelo. - Y este fin de semana, esto - tomando el cabello rojo en sus manos - Regresara a su color - aseguró Spike.

- Pero tú lo tienes rubio - se quejó el chico, esta vez Spike dejó caer su mano sobre el trasero desnudo.

SWAT SWAT

- Yo soy un adulto y soy tu padre... Así que si digo qué esos pelos se van... Entonces se van.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Auuuuu si papá, lo que tu digas.

- Así me gusta, ahora vete a vestir, te veo abajo para cenar - le dijo, dándole una última nalgada y dejándolo levantar. - Y no hemos acabado de hablar - le advirtió Spike antes de salir de la habitación.

*** Esta historia es un auto regalo de cumpleaños para mi, hoy cumplo 18 años¡ y llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia asi que es un logro al fin publicarla, espero que les guste mucho y pues... esta situada como Crossover entre Buffy y Angel porque van a aparecer cosas de ambas series. **

**Va a haber muchos flashbacks por si se preguntan de donde salieron los hijos de Spike y que paso con madre, lo sabrán después a medida que avance la historia**

**Porfavor Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**16 años antes**

**Los Ángeles, California**

- Entonces ¿qué cosa eres tú? Porque ese rayo no se ve todos los días - dijo Spike a la mujer rubia con la que llevaba buen rato caminando entre callejones, ella le recordaba a Buffy pero mas blanca y mas rubia.

- Créeme... No quieres saber lo que soy - aseguro ella, Spike la arrincono contra la pared y le mostró los colmillos.

- Dímelo, antes de que te mate - amenazo, entonces pudo sentir el dulce aroma de la sangre de la chica, ella no olía como los otros humanos lo que indicaba que no lo era, eso se reafirmo cuando ella le lanzó otro rayo y lo derribó.

- Soy un hada - le dijo, Spike se quedo helado y la miro de pies a cabeza.

**Presente**

**New Orleans**

- Hey papá ¿estás bien? Porque pareces un muerto - le dijo una voz qué lo hizo regresar a la realidad, era Ryder su otro mellizo, el qué más se parecía a él, alto, Rubio normal, bromista.

- Campeon, ¿qué tal el día? - Le pregunto, su hijo se encogió de hombros.

- Pff horrible, examen sorpresa de física, el entrenamiento del futbol estuvo aburrido... No había porristas - decía el joven, tomándose un vaso de leche.

- Pues así de aburrida es la vida hijo, sólo espero que tus notas estén mejorando o vete olvidando del equipo, los juegos y de las chicas - le advirtió Spike, el podía ser el padre más cool del mundo, divertido y amigable con los chicos peto también podía ser, el padre atentó y severo con las cosas serías como la escuela.

- Jooo ya se papá y te juro que lo estoy intentando pero...

- Mi hermano es un cabeza hueca y no sabe ni sumar - dijo el otro hijo de Spike que iba llegando a la sala.

- Cállate Kyle qué tu ni tienes amigos - le reprocho el joven, pronto y como todos los días los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo, Spike sólo los miraba sin decir nada pues años de ver la misma escena le habían enseñado a qué sus chicos peleaban como fieras pero al final siempre se reían por decir tantas tonterías y se amigaban.

- Vales una mierda Kyle, desearía que jamás hubieras nacido... Puto bastardo. - Le grito Ryder, ahí si qué Spike intervino, jalándole muy fuerte las orejas a su hijo.

- Auuuuu papá déjame…Me duele. - Rogaba Ryde con lágrimas en los ojos pero a Spike no le importo y de la oreja se lo llevo caminando por las escaleras y el pasillo hasta qué finalmente llegaron a la habitación.

- Papá para, no fue su culpa... Sólo estábamos jugando. - Decía Kyle desde la puerta pues sabía muy bien que estaba por pasar.

- Una cosa es jugar y otra insultar... Y Mikael Kyle a menos qué quieras otra charla como la de hace un rato, te sugiero que bajes a poner la mesa, para dos... Que tu hermano se queda hoy sin cenar. - Comento Spike, Kyle miro con compasion a su hermano una última vez y se fue corriendo.

- Ahora, tu mocoso ven para acá. - Dijo Spike, se sentó en la cama y le bajo los pantalones y calzoncillos a su hijo para después ponerlo sobre su regazo. Las nalgadas no se habían hecho esperar pues Spike estaba realmente furioso y decidido a dejar mella en su chico.

plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass

- Papá snif lo lamento, no lo quise decir. - Murmuró Ryder, pues el fuego en su trasero no lo dejaba ni hablar de forma correcta.

- No importa si lo querías o no, lo dijiste y eso es lo único que cuenta.

plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass

- Lo siento, nunca más lo repetiré... Papá por favor me lastimas... Auu. - Grito Ryder pues realmente su papá estaba haciendo uso de la fuerza de vampiro.

plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass

- Me alegra que te duela, eso te mereces William Ryder Pratt.

plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass

- Lo lamento mucho papi, por favor ya no más... Piedad, ya no más. - Rogaba Ryder con lágrimas y duros gemidos, no entendía el porqué pero su padre siempre se molestaba cuando hablaban o insinuaban algo de su nacimiento.

plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass plass

- Muy bien jovencito arriba.- Le ordenó Spike, Ryder se enderezo e intento subirse los pantalones pero Spike le palmeo la mano.

- No te dije que hicieras eso. - Exclamo Spike, su hijo se puso rígido e inclino la cabeza.

- Ahora quiero que te quedes en el rincón... Manos arriba y sin frotar ya sabes... Yo bajare a cenar con tu hermano y cuando subamos, nos vas a contar que has reflexionado, ¿Esta claro?

- Si snif señor.- Murmuró Ryder y se coloco en la posición del rincón.

- Y sabes que si desobedeces voy a darte otra paliza mucho más fuerte - Advirtió Spike y se fue de la habitación para cenar con su otro hijo que por haber escuchado la mega paliza que obtuvo su hermano se mantuvo muy callado.

- ¿Papá, vas a salir a patrullar hoy? - Pregunto el chico sin dejar de ver su plato.

- No, Gunn anda en el barrio, el puede cubrirme. - Aseguró Spike.

- Papá... Yo... Es qué no fue culpa de Ryder, sólo se le salió decir una de sus tonterías pero no lo dijo enserio, además no me molesto. - Dijo Kyle rápidamente y observó como el rostro de su padre pasaba por todas las emociones existentes a la vez.

- Lo que dijo estuvo mal y fuera de lugar... Son hermanos.

- Lo sé papá y estoy seguro de que Ryder aprendió la lección... Y también se qué no te gusta que te rechiste pero... ¿podemos traer a Ryder a cenar? - Pregunto el chico, realmente sentía pena por su hermano ya que parte de la culpa había sido de él. Spike se tomó una taza de sangre de un sorbo y logró calmarse, Kyle podía ser un rebelde sin causa pero tenía un gran corazón.

- William Ryder Pratt... Ven aquí abajo, ahora mismo. - Grito Spike, Ryder que estaba en el rincón de la habitación, se acomodó su ropa y bajo tembloroso a la sala. Tenía miedo de recibir otra paliza pero cuando su padre le indico con el dedo que se sentará, se calmo y obedeció.

- Ryder... Pídele una disculpa a tu hermano por lo que le dijiste. - fue todo lo que Spike le dijo, Ryder asintió.

- Kyle, perdóname. Por favor... No te quise decir eso, no te quise lastimar hermanito. - Dijo Ryder y volvió a romper en llanto, por el dolor en su trasero y el dolor de qué su padre, su héroe estuviera molesto con él.

- Tranquilo, está bien Ryder... Esta bien. - Le decía Kyle mientras lo abrazaba para que dejara de llorar, Ryder podia comportarse como el hermano mayor en todo momento pero cuando se trataba de castigos, Kyle era más fuerte y se ponía en el rol de hermano mayor que siempre consolaba al pequeño Ryder.

Spike miraba a sus hijos desde su asiento y termino por cautivarse y caminar a ellos para abrazarlos y darle un beso a cada uno como cuando eran bebés.

- Ryder, cálmate cariño... Papá te perdona, no pasa nada. - Le decía Spike, acariciándole el rostro, Ryder asintió con una sonrisa triste.

- Anda, come algo... Que te vas a poner más flaco de lo que ya. - Dijo Spike con gracia y regreso a su asiento.

***Lamento mucho haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, es que estuve con el cumpleaños, el post cumpleaños, el supeerbowl, los examenes y blabla pero ya estoy de vuelta y las actualizaciones regresan¡ esten pendientes, gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto.**

**Porfavor Review **


End file.
